Numerous artificial fishing lures are known and commercially available. Over the years, many others have been commercially available as the fisherman attempts to find the perfect lure that will enable him to catch the big ones. These known artificial lures are of wide variety of types and designs and use shapes, colors and spinners of all types in an effort to attract a fish to the lure. In recent years there has been added to the arsenal of the fisherman scents that are designed to be used in connection with artificial lures in order to more easily and quickly attract fish to the lure. As a result of the development of these scents, numerous artificial lures have been designed in an effort to provide a way to utilize these scents in the most efficient manner and to provide the greatest attraction to the fish. For example, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,268 discloses a lure in which material for attracting fish is dispensed by reason of a rotating mechanism. Numerous other patents disclose some form of providing for the discharge of a liquid scent from a hollow lure, but none of them provide a means which can efficiently and controllably meter the liquid lure from the rear of the artificial lure to lead a trail of scent for the fish to follow, hopefully to the lure itself. There is therefore a need for an improved artificial lure which can provide an efficient means of metering and dispensing a liquid scent into the water as the lure is pulled through the water by the fisherman.